


That time when...

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John/Sherlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... John finds a suspicious fashion magazine while cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time when...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photoshoot (http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/post/16926451495/palalife-wordsinhaled-theycallmeaviendha) that goes around on tumblr.  
> It's my first time writing something in english and it's not even interesting. Be cautious. Be evry cautious.

Not only was John a war veteran, a doctor and the henchman of the only consultant detective in the world, but in his rare spare time he was also a houseman. Also, add desperate (like in the famous series) to that, because the state their flat was lying in was not really encouraging.

After dropping strange and unrecognizable organic things that were once Sherlock’s experiments in the bin and moving around the old cardboxes that still littered the living room floor, John proceeded to rearrange the library (not because it really needed a new order, but more to spite the great mind that couldn’t keep tidy for his own sake).

While trying to fit an Odyssey copy between an English thesaurus and The Canterbury Tales, John found something obstructing the way of the volume. Searching with his hand in the dark, he came out with and old fashion magazine that had a quite familiar face on the cover. Rendered speechless by the discover, he stared at the photo almost not believing it if not for the fact that was right in his grip. Going straight to the article it was taken from, John almost gaped at what he saw. Sherlock, dear old familiar Sherlock, incommensurate genius, always bored Sherlock posing with a beautiful woman in different shoots, like a professional model. Like he was a sensual creature, seducing the watcher with a flitting glance to the camera, the game of lights and shadows exalting his high cheekbones and a never there smile that mesmerized the reader. It was clear that the woman was just an accessory for Sherlock.

Immediately, John ran out of the living room toward the other man’s bedroom and without knocking he jarred the door open.  
“Sherlock, what-what is…” he almost stuttered, pointing to the incrimined magazine.  
“I hoped you wouldn’t find that out” said the accused one with a displeased tone in regard of the periodic, imperturbed by the intrusion in his quarters “and it means that you’ve been meddling around where you shouldn’t have”.  
“But… But why?”  
“I was bored. What else?”.


End file.
